1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for filling industrial containers with liquid, and particularly to an industrial container filling lance having an adjustable support.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many designs for filling containers with liquid. Some of the most successful and efficient designs are those of the type having a tubular filling lance which is operatively connected to a source of liquid and which is vertically moveable by a power device between raised and lowered positions.
The lance is positioned above an opening in the container and lowered into the container for filling thereof. After the container is filled, the lance is returned to a fully raised and/or withdrawn position. For ease and efficiency of handling, two or more, frequently four, empty containers are placed on wooden pallets and moved along a conveyor to a filling station at which the filling lance is located. A major problem with these types of systems is the capital expenditure required to attain an automated lance and a compatible container delivering conveyor belt system. It would be desirable to have a much more cost efficient manually operated and portable lance that has height and rotational adjustment capabilities but that also can be locked into a user determinable position for safe delivery of the fluid to the container.
Thus, an industrial container filling lance solving the aforementioned problems is desired.